Beach Lullaby
by LastShipper
Summary: picture perfect moments!
1. Chapter 1

The sun streamed in through the window, warming her exposed legs and causing her to stir at the warmth. She rolled over and stretched, yawning and blinking her eyes open. The spot next to her was cold and empty, her eyes flew open and when the baby monitor on the bedside table remained still, she threw the covers back and climbed out of bed.

Her breathing erratic and her heart pounding painfully against her ribs, she padded out of the room. Glancing into the room next to theirs at a beautifully made up nursery; White mahogany crib, side down. She made her way down the hall to the living room, stopping in the entryway, her breath hitched and her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She rested her hip against the wall as she watched them.

Across the room, unaware of his audience, stood her partner. He was standing by the french doors that overlooked the beach but his eyes never left the tiny newborn - swathed in a sun yellow and white wrap - cradled in his arms. One arm snaked under a tiny bottom, the other rested protectively on the little ones back. He swayed gently as he sang;

Oh won't you come with me

Where the Moon is made of gold

And in the morning sun

We'll be sailing free

Oh won't you come with me

Where the ocean meets the sky

And as the clouds roll by

We'll sing the song of the sea

The little baby lulled to sleep by the familiar sound and the rhythmic beating of Daddy's heart.

The morning sun illuminated them as they danced, so she tip toed back into the bedroom, grabbed her phone and snapped a picture and then hit record. This was a moment she never wanted to forget.

Author's Notes -  
1\. The Lullaby is called "Song of the sea" by Nolween Leroy. It's from an Irish animated movie of the same name and I think it's beautiful.

2\. I had originally written this for TIVA but changed it because now that NCIS screwed that up I struggled to fit it into the current storyline and I got the idea for the story from Eric so it felt right to bring it back to LA. I also thought it would be a nice way to congratulate him, Dani their families on the safe arrival of their beautiful daughters Esme & Sierra.


	2. Authors note

Hi people,

Thank you so much for reading my little ficlet :)

I have plans to add more snippets to this story but was wondering two things;

A) do you guys want that?

B) would you like me to assign a gender and/or name to Baby if I do continue. If yes, I have plotted out a dozen more chapters, if not I can try and tweak things to make it work.

Please let me know :)

You all rock my socks x


	3. Chapter 3

It was their first outing since the arrival of their newborn son; Kai Owen Deeks had been born in dramatic fashion just 8 days earlier. After spending the last week cocooned at home, drinking in their new son and time as a little family, they needed to get out of the house. Neither of them were used to being home for so long.

They decided on a morning trip to the beach as Deeks was eager to get back in the surf.

As they only lived a short distance away, they decided to walk. His hand found hers as they made strolled. Her other hand pushing the pram, their son slept in and his, clutching his surfboard.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was bright but not to hot and there was a faint breeze in the air.

They made their way down onto the sand and Deeks set up the beach umbrella and inflatable loungers he had packed in the bottom of the pram. He took off his thongs and put them at the bottom of the pram, put his arms in his wet suit, zipped it up and with a thumbs up to Kensi, jogged down to the surf.

He rode the waves for awhile enjoying the feel of being back in the water, then spent a good hour just floating on his board; alternating between staring out at the vast ocean and gazing at Kensi and Kai back on the beach. It was peaceful on the water and he welcomed it.

Deeks got a few more good waves in before picking up his board and heading back up the beach. He was starving, which would mean Kensi would be ready to eat a horse and he'd promised to make her some pancakes when they got home.

She looked up as he approached and smiled at him, before glancing back down at Kai, who was snuggled in her arms. She was too focused on Kai to be hungry, so Deeks grabbed his towel and dried off before snagging his phone from the pram and lying on the empty lounger.

His heart overflowed with love as he watched Kensi breastfeed their tiny son; her hair was out and messy under a floppy sun hat, she was wearing her favourite navy blue bikini, her baby bump was still visible, so too were her stretch marks, and her legs were unshaven but she had never looked more beautiful to him. She took his breath away.

He snapped a few photos before she noticed and glanced up, sticking her tongue out at him. He took a few more. She pulled a few faces at him as he snapped pictures and then glanced back down at Kai, her face lighting up as she gazed at his perfect little face.

Deeks snapped one last picture.

This moment, here, with Kensi and their son, was everything.

Authors Note ~

A) I chose the name Kai Owen for two reasons.

Kai is a beautiful name with beautiful meanings -

#In Burmese it means 'strong'

#In Hawaiian it means 'sea' or 'ocean'

#In German it means 'safe harbour'

#In Swahili it means 'loveable' and

#In Wayuu (spoken by 305,000 indigenous Wayuu people in northwestern Venezuela and northeastern Colombia, on the Guajira Peninsula) it means 'sun' or 'the one who brings knowledge'

*I have always loved the name Kai for Kensi and Deeks*

To honour Miguel Ferrer. He was a brilliant actor and from all the interviews I have watched, he seemed like such a genuinely beautiful man. NCIS: LA won't be the same but his legacy and the joy he brought to millions of fans will forever remain. May he rest in eternal peace.

B) I am not very good at dialogue. My original idea for this story wouldn't require very much but now I sort of want to do a team chapter, which would. If you are ok with me not using much dialogue that's fantastic but if you would like me to try please let me know. Any and all Beta's welcome.

C) I apologise for the delay in updating but life sucked. I lost two of the most important people in my life in April and June last year, as well as my job in May. I have really struggled since and though I have tried to write more for this story I haven't really had the motivation.

D) I really am trying to work on this story and my NCIS story, 'Welcome' but sometimes I really struggle with getting my thoughts on to paper. I have another chapter half written but stupidly enough it is the one that comes after the next one; as I would like to keep to a; Kensi appreciates Deeks, then Deeks appreciates Kensi theme. Though that may change.

E) again I am REALLY sorry that I was gone for so long. As an avid fan fiction reader, I know how annoying it can be for a writer to up and disappear. I apologise profusely and hope to do better in the future.

F) this is the last one, I swear. lol. I just wanted to say THANK YOU. If you have stuck with this story, stuck by me, reviewed, favourited or just stumbled across it today. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You are beautiful people.


End file.
